


Half-Life Love

by puppygirl22



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppygirl22/pseuds/puppygirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may continue this if people think I should.</p></blockquote>





	Half-Life Love

The first thing Capable does when the lift delivers her to the top is run to their medicine man. But that's only because she had already beseeched Furiosa to allow her to go with a crew of war pups to go out and find Nux later that night.

What she needs now is to get some health and luck on her side. 

"Can anything be done to help lengthen the life of a War Boy?" she demands first thing when she runs into his chambers, winded.

He furrows his brows and starts elucidating her on the biology of the Half Lifes, and she listens raptly, but when he still hasn't really answered her question by the end she grabs the ancient man by his collar, as gentle as her rattled state can, and nearly shouts, "Yes, but what can I do to make him life a proper long life."

Her eyes must be wild and desperate indeed because she sees a hint of fear at first reflected in his waterly blue orbs, but it smooths immediately into a knowing grin.

He understands.

He quickly glances to make sure they're alone before proceeding.

"Soul-bonding, my dear. That's the only way. You give up ten of your years and he'll in return get approximately the same, give or take a couple."

"Done. Now how do I do it." 

Capable is vibrating with tension while the Doctor continues explaining the ritual. Her heart is clenching so heart in her chest she feels it will explode at any second.

Tonight she will retrieve Nux. Furiosa will help of course. She didn't say so earlier, but Capable knows she won't let her a the pups out there alone. Then when she brings her boy back she'll immediately start an infusion. Then when he's healthy enough she will travel to the Six Stones and get the ether the doctor says is necessary. And then...and then she and Nux will share more days, more time, more kisses and intimacy and she will finally know peace and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this if people think I should.


End file.
